A New Start
by jamming.w1th.edward
Summary: Written in two points of views:pony is going through a drepression after the deaths of jonny and dallas...his brothers suggest going away to another place will help but will it? and when he meets someone new what will happen DISCOUNTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**AN/ hey guys this is my new story…kay im gonna take a shot at writing both a boy and a girl point of view so sorry if I don't get the guy part right heheh well thanks for reading k here we go…….(P.S disclaimer: I do not own any of S.E Hinton's characters….much respect to her)**

A new start

Chapter 1: since Dall and Jonny died…..

Pony's point of view:

I looked at the clock as it ticked by. 9, 10,11,12, Ring! I sighed. I got out of my chair put my stuff away and went out the door. Avoiding anyone who looked like they wanted to talk to me. I've gotten quieter and I keep to myself more. Since Dall and

Jonny died a year ago. Pictures of the incident rushing my mind. I quickly shook it off before the images became more vivid, and I left the school running. At about a block in a half I got tiered and walked the rest of the way home. The soc's stopped

jumpping us so it wasn't too dangerous to be out alone anymore. But I still carried a blade anyway. Maybe I'd use it maybe I wouldn't. Because Jonny and Dally died I haven't been so close to my brothers anymore. I know it hurts them but I don't

know what to say or do. My brothers, Twobit and Steve think I'm depressed. Maybe I am. I don't call us a gang anymore….cuz it's not a gang. I popped my gum as I opened the door to my house. It was Empty and lonely and sad. Darry and soda and

Steve were at work. And Twobit was probably out getting boozed up. He's been drinking more since Dall and Jonny died. I went to my room and got started on my home work unable to concentrate. My grades have been slipping lately…..Darry hasn't

been so happy about it. My teachers are understanding though and they aint so tough on me cuz they know about all the things I've gone through. I finished my homework writing whatever came to mind. Once I was done I went into my drawers

and put on my sleeping clothes. I went to bed. It was only 8:30pm but I really wasn't in the mood for Darry's and Soda's interrogation about how school was and what I learned. I closed my eyes and thought about how tomorrow was Saturday and I

was turning 15. I didn't care, I wasn't excited about getting old.

* * *

" Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear pony, happy birthday to you!" I groaned and sat up on my bed, I rubbed my eyes and saw Darry and Soda at the foot of my bed holding a cupcake with a candle. I was wondering

whether to just stare at them boredly or smile. I smiled, I didn't want to hurt their feelings as much as I already have. "Hey kiddo, happy 15th" Soda said and ruffled my hair. " yea happy birthday pony" Darry smiled and handed me the cupcake. I

blew it out and I didn't make a wish. I don't believe in that stuff. Not anymore. " we gotcha something" Soda said suddenly. I looked up at him and he handed me a red rectangular box with a ribbon tied around it. I took it curiously. "I told you guys I

didn't want anything" I said trying not to sound ungrateful. He just smiled which made me smile "we know…..we didn't listen so…oh well." I chuckled. I carefully unwrapped the ribbon around it, took off the wrapping paper and opened it. I raised an

eyebrow when I saw a train ticket and a brochure to some camp. I looked at them and furrowed my eyebrows confusedly.

"you're sending me away?" I asked it sounded more like a statement though. Soda scratch the back of his head casually. "for a while...summer vaction is coming in a week…." Darry interrupted "yea pony we think it'll do you some good to go to a new

place…to be distracted" Soda added " It'll be fun pone…I went to camp once when I was 13 and…." " it's in California…" I interrupted this time. "Yeah…..you don't seem excited…." Soda said his smile fading. "oh…..uhh yea I am……thanks guys…" I

smiled and hugged them. I really wasn't excited but Darry probably paid a fortune for this. I pretended. "mhmm…" Darry noded and smiled. "When do I leave?" I asked them. "Next Saturday" Darry said. I noded. "okay….well im gonna go shower" I

said " yea ok…..well I gotta go to work" said Darry. "yea me too…we made breakfast, it's on the table…..oh and Twobit might come around and stop by…alright?" "yeah…..later guys" they smiled and gave me a noogie.

I sighed and went towards the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and took care of business. I got in the shower and turned the water all the way, till it got hot. I thought about going to camp. I was scared I had to admit. I've never been anywhere by

myself. Especially not another state. I really didn't wanna go. Meeting new people, working as a team I was mortified. I haven't really been as social with people at school anymore. And I'm not good at meeting _new_ people. I understand why my

brothers did this though. And I do agree with them. About them wanting me to be distracted and not be moping around the house all summer. I sighed and got out of the shower, the water already getting cold. I wrapped a towel around my waist

and walked up to the mirror. I wiped away the fog in the mirror the steam had left. I looked at myself. I still looked the same. Not a day older. My hair had grown and was back to its light brown almost red self. My eyes were still the same greenish

grayish color, although I'd say they were turning more greener and greener everyday. I still haven't lost the childish shaped of my face. I still looked 13. Just taller. I was still lean but fit. I sighed and went back to my room.

I changed into a plain white shirt, a navy blue hoodie, torn up jeans, and my beat up sneakers. I saw on my bed the camp brochure laying there. I took it and went to the living room and through the kitchen. It was noon already, to late for breakfast

but I didn't care. I served myself a plate of eggs and bacon and popped it into the microwave. While I waited for it to heat up I took a looked at the brochure. On the front was a flag with a grizzly bear on it. Probaley the state animal. I opened it and

there was pictures of a beautiful lake, tree houses, obstacle courses, cabins, and mountains. It looked nice. But that still didn't change my mind about not wanting to go. The microwave beeped and I jumped. I got my food and sat down, eating alone

and silently and hoping that this week passed by slowly. A couple of minutes later, I finished, grabbed a piece of chocolate cake and went into the living room. Two bit was already there, laying on his back with his eyes closed. Must be hungover. I

smiled wondering if I should scare him. But I didn't he woke up before I could sneak up on him. " Hey Ponyboy! Happy birthday!" he stood up, hugged me patting my back like guys do, and made me almost drop my cake. "Shoot Twobit! you almost

made me make a mess." I said angyly. He smiled. "almost." He said. Which made me smile. "how are ya….havent seen you in a coulple of days" I said. "ive been busy." He simply said. Yea busy getting drunk I thought. " So watcha brother's get ya……

sorry I couldn't get you anything….you know I don't got a job." He laughed. "its okay….well uh…my brother's are sending me away to camp…" I said. "what?...for how long" he asked. I sighed. " The whole summer" I said. He bit his lip "aww…man that

must really suck." I just shrugged.

**An/ hoped you liked it hehehe....ps sorry about the format.....uh stupid thingy....sorry.....**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: so not fair…..

Jesse's point of view:

It was quiet. Except for the clinks and clatters of the forks and knives on the plates. It was never this quiet at dinner. Usually, my mom was screaming at my older sister, Rebecca, about how she's never responsible or my dad was yelling at me

because I don't help out around the house, that I'm too focused on my drawings and paintings. Or the dog was barking. Something was up. I stabbed a macaroni and was about to pop it in my mouth. "Jesse, sweetie….." yep something weird was

up. My parents only called me Jesse when I was in trouble or something. I looked up at her. "Yeah mom?" I took a drink of my juice. "umm Jess….we're sending you away…..to camp….for the summer." I started choking. "What?!….but i….why?" Well

this sucks. i had already planned to spend the summer with my friends. "Oh come on hon…it'll be fun, you know getting along with people, something new" she said. "but I don't like getting along with people……or doing something new" I said. "it'll be

great…..going back to your birth place…you haven't been there since---I cut her off. "It's in California?!" I was about to hyperventilate. "Yeah but…" I interrupted again. "I don't wanna go" I said straightforward. "Jesse you're going and that's final."

"But mom!" I tried to argue. "End of discussion…" "But…" " End of discussion!" I clenched my fist, frustrated. I tossed my napkin on the table and stomped on the stairs on my way to my bedroom. I shut the door hard and went to sit on my bed Indian

style. I can't believe my mom and dad did this without even asking me if I wanted to go. That's just like parents. My relationship with my parents wasn't so tight. But I was use to it and I liked keeping to myself and not have them smothering me all

the time like they do my sister. Becca she's 17. Im 14 but she still treats me like a kid. That's what I don't like about my sister. I went to my record player and turned it on. Elvis music filled my room. Then I went to my desk and started to draw. I draw

to relive stress and other emotions but mostly I draw because I love too. I sighed thinking about going to camp. My mom was right though, California was my birthplace and I don't remember any of it. We moved to New Jersey when I was 2. I knew

eventually we would visit Cali again but I didn't think I'd go alone.

I was mortified now. I don't interact well with people, not even my friends. I'm more of the rather-listen-than-talk type. I'm shy and real quiet, according to my friends and fam and I do agree with them. I started drawing furiously now. Sketching hard

on my sketch pad. Till I broke my pencil. I gave up and decided to pack. I was leaving in a week but I'm really impatient and I hate leaving things till the last minute. I took out my blue duffle bag from my closet and my gray back pack and tossed it on

my bed. There was knock on the door. I sighed annoyed. "come in" I shouted. My dad came in. I furrowed my eyebrows. Usually it was my mom who came in here and gave me the lecture. I went into my drawers. "packing already?" my dad asked

surprised. "yeah…gotta do it eventually." I said. He sighed. "Jess why don't you wanna go?" I was kinda surprised he asked mostly because I didn't wanna admit the answer. He was sitting on my bed and signaled me to sit next to him. "tell me hon."

"im……scared" I said my voice cracking. "Jess….there's nothing to be afraid of….if it's because you're meeting new people….don't worry about it okay. It's gonna be fun trust me. when I went to camp, I was your age, I was scared too, but when I got

there, it turned out to be fun and when it was done I didn't want to go home….trust me your gonna like it…..and please for your mom's sake at least pretend…kay?" I chuckled. "yeah…okay" I said. He ruffled my hair. "that a girl." He was about to

leave. "oh hey…here's the list of what you have to pack." He handed me a neon yellow piece of paper with black ink. I took it from him. "thanks" I said. He nodded and left, shutting the door behind him. I sighed. My dad's advice kinda helped. I just

have to make the best of it. A whole summer. By myself, with my art and no one to yell or bug me. I smiled at the thought. I looked at the list. I packed t-shirts, underwear, jeans, shorts, socks, 3 pairs of shoes, and I was shocked when it said to pack

a dress. I sighed. Unlike my sister, I'm not the girliest person out there. I wasn't fond of frilly and flowy clothes. In fact most of my regular clothes was kinda boyish, mostly t-shirts, riped up jeans, and beaten up sneakers. This upset my mom to the

fullest. My dad on the other hand was happy with my clothing choices. He thought it would keep the boys away, me not wearing tight or revealing clothes. I chuckled. I wasn't ugly, but I was'nt beautiful ether. I was okay. I had dark brown shoulder

length hair with side swept bangs and I always had it up in a messy ponytail or in a bun. My eyes were big and a clear brown. I was thin I guess. I made a face at the dress I packed. It was a blue, strapless, knee length, lace covered, dress. I packed

a white cardigan with it. I wondered what we'd need I dress for. To get it covered in mud and dirt probably. Not that I'd mind the idea. I packed the most important things in my carry on back pack. My art supplies and a book. I needed to draw or

read to survive. Once I was finished I tossed the bags back in my closet, already packed and ready to go. I went to my record player and turned it up I sat on my bed…waiting for the following week to arrive.

**AN/ I kno its short sorry hahaha……please review….. again sorry if i got the format wrong.....**


End file.
